empirexfandomcom-20200215-history
Illyana
__TOC__ Power(s) Teleportation discs grants: * Inter-dimensional transport * Time travel * Dominion over the dimension of Limbo * Skilled in sorcery * Wears mystic armor * Wields Soulsword History Illyana was born in Russia some time ago. Her family never expected her to be a mutant and in their own right they were semi right. She had her brother, who was the one with the powers, which did not bother her much. Around the time of the revolution, Illyana dissapeared and her family feared the worst. She spent most of her time in Limbo. IN LIMBO Belasco turned a portion of Illyana's soul demonic in nature, giving that part of her a strong tendency towards what humanity considers evil. This part of her soul was what Illyana called her "darksoul.” In the process, Belasco also conjured a "bloodstone" from Illyana's soul and placed it within the so-called Beatrice Medallion. If and when Belasco conjured five bloodstones for the medallion, Illyana, who would then be the Darkchilde, entirely demonic in nature, would serve as the means by which Belasco's masters, the demonic Elder Gods, would invade and conquer the Earth and its entire universe. Belasco's spell also gave Illyana's darksoul considerable sorcerous power. The sorceress Storm took Illyana under her wing, hoping to teach her how to combat Belasco's evil influence. Storm gave Illyana her first lesson in how to utilize magic. However, Cat feared that the more Illyana learned of magic, the easier it would prove for Belasco to corrupt her. Therefore, Cat took Illyana from Storm, and taught her how to fight. Years before, Belasco had transformed Cat, giving her certain inhuman catlike physical characteristics. When Illyana was physically nine years old, Belasco transformed Cat even further, giving her a catlike consciousness and putting her under his control. Belasco then made Illyana his apprentice in sorcery. The demonic side of Illyana's soul reveled in serving Belasco, and his influence over her grew continually stronger, no matter how hard she resisted. But her true, good personality remained in control, and as she studied Belasco's magic books, she searched for a means to destroy him. Years after becoming his apprentice, Illyana discovered her own mutant power to create energy discs by which she could teleport herself through space and time. Storm finally fought Belasco in an attempt to save Illyana, but Belasco had Cat wound Storm. Horrified, Illyana tried to keep Cat away from Storm, and Belasco, displeased, ordered Cat to attack Illyana. Illyana found herself forced to kill Cat to save herself. Belasco had already conjured a second bloodstone from Illyana's soul. He now conjured the third and intended to sacrifice Storm's soul to the Elder Gods. Illyana killed Storm as the only means of saving her from this dreadful fate. Finally, Illyana, who had mastered the magic in Belasco's books, did battle with Belasco himself. She used her weapon, her newly formed Soulsword, the ultimate expression of her mystical power. As the two battled, Illyana grew mentally and physically more demonic, while Belasco reverted to human form, losing much of his power. Illyana nearly killed Belasco with the Soulsword, but decided instead to let him live, and not to give in to her demonic side. She drove Belasco from Limbo and regained her human form. Illyana eventually left Limbo, though kept part of her demonic side, though it faded when she came back to earth. She missed the whole enslavement of the human race thing and even where her brother might be located now. She was picked up by EXH to do research for them. Illyana picked up another sword that holds the same properties of her soulsword, though it only enhances her demonic power when she wields it in the real world.(Normally her spells and demonic appearance is less on earth 2.) Abilities Ability 1: Description. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Empire Category:ExH Category:Taken Canons Category:Need avatar Category:Need SO